Players and Purposes
by crystal.lofton.587
Summary: Austin is the player, and Ally is the new kid that everybody has been talking about. These two didn't exactly like each other as you think they would. Every relationship develops, but does it develop like Austin and Ally's? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Players & Purposes  
Ally P.O.V.  
Why is Austin so popular. I just don't get it. Every time he talks to me, I know exactly what he thinks our relationship works. He is hitting on me, and I'm playing hard to get. I hate boys who assume stuff, and they know good and well that it's not true. This is my second day at this new school.

I'm already caught in Austin's little tricks. He was with this girl, which I heard that her name is Kira. She gets on my last nerve. She is always wearing the same jeans everyday, and she has dated the same guy 7 times. I was walking down the hallway with Trish. She moved while I was still in my hometown. Then I came a year later.

Austin left Kira and walked up to me. Smiling. Trish and I rolled our eyes at him.  
"Look. I don't want to be late to class, so I suggest you step aside, or things won't be so hot." I warned him."Look Ally. I know your little game. You play hard to get don't you?" I looked confused, but mad at the same time."You know what your game is. You hit on every girl you think is cute, break they're heart with no care in the world, and go to another girl. It's like you have a life cycle."

I explained to him."Yeah. You like me, don't you Chestnut?" Okay. This guy doesn't make any since."No! Why would I like a player?!" Did I sound a little offended?"A cute player ." He winked. I shook my head at him, and went to my class with Trish."So. Do you like him?" Trish asked me.

"Trish. You've got to be kidding me. He is a player. How many times do I have to say it? He is always thinking stuff that doesn't make any since. I don't even know him that well." I sat in my seat."Every time he ask you that question, your always getting offended." Trish sat in the seat next to me."They're two definitions of offended. One is when you know it's not true 100%. The other one would means your trying to cover up what your really feeling. The offended I'm feeling is the first one." I explained once again.

I have a feeling that I have to explain stuff way to much. Thanks to Austin, I so waisted my time in the hallway. I could've talk to my friends that I met. I have a few friends that I talk too. The bell rang, and Austin and his little crew walked into the classroom. I bet he was trying to be late on purpose, just so he could look cool.

"What's up Chestnut." Austin took his shades off."Can you stop calling me Chestnut. When I was born, I was not named Chestnut, so stop calling me that." I turned around to face him."No can do Chestnut." He kept teasing me. I hate getting teased."Shut up Austin!" I slapped him on his face. The teacher saw, and all the students just stopped and stared."Ally Dawson! For a new student, I'm highly surprised that a girl like you is already getting in trouble."

Austin kept kicking my seat. I looked back at him, glaring."I'm not putting up with this today. You two, go to the office now. We walked out the classroom together. All we did was glare at each other."Thanks a lot Austin!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "What! Your the one who slapped me Chestnut!" He screamed too.

My mouth was wide open. The word Chestnut , leaded him to get slapped in the face. I sped off to the office, and sat in the chair. I glared at Austin as he sat down in the other seat."The principal walked in, and saw both of us in here."Oh no. Austin, would did you do this time?" The teacher already looked sick from this conversation."She's the one who slapped me in my face."

Austin pointed at me."Because he keeps calling me Chestnut! My name is Ally Dawson!" I yelled. Austin and I started arguing back and forth."ENOUGH! You both did something very childish in this case. Ms. Dawson, this isn't entirely Mr. Moon's fault." I looked over at him, glaring."Slapping somebody is never the way to handle things, just because he keeps calling you Chestnut. For you, you should know this by now. Acting like that is only going to get you into a whole bunch of trouble."

We were still glaring at each other. I'm already dealing with a boy that isn't worth dealing with."Your punishment for this, ought be fair. Austin and Ally, you two will be working in the library for 3 weeks, so you might want to cooperate with each other. If I see any arguing, I'll give you a job that you will really not like. Your working their for the rest of the day today. I'll call your teachers and excuse you from class.

I'll send any homework your teachers send, and give them to you. You two can go."  
"WHAT?! How am I suppose to know what to do on the homework?!" Ally yelled, worried."Looks like slapping people wasn't a good option." The principal said."Ugh!" I groaned angrily, and left the office.

I heard Austin, yelling at the top of his lungs. He left too, walking right past me."Thanks a lot, Chestnut." I pushed him out the way, so I could go to that library first.

This is the worst day of my life. This is so not happening! Working with the player is the worst thing that I can ever imagine right now. I can tell by his face that he feels the same.

This school sucks. Can I please move back to my old school, with people that I knew weren't players?!


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Outcomes & Good Outcomes

Chapter 2: Bad Outcomes & Good Outcomes  
Austin P.O.V.  
I looked at all the dumb books that were on the shelf. Chestnut already grabbed a handful of them, to start working."I don't want to do this crap!" I threw the books on the floor."Are you seriously going to throw the book on the floor, right after the principal said no arguments." She was putting the books on the shelf, as I just watched her. This is the most boring thing I've ever done."Here." She threw a ton of books in my lap.

"Hey. Maybe if you hand stuff to me, then it wouldn't cause any arguments." I threw the books on to the floor."You can't do anything that people tell you. Your so, vain and selfish." Chestnut kept putting books on shelves."Hey Blonde boy. Can you do a favor for once. One girl with Amber hair can't do this herself you know." She kept looking at me like something was wrong.

"Yeah. Doing work like this, is not my thing." I took my phone out to look at myself."My thing isn't to get in trouble, and work at the library for 3 weeks with a boy like you. So get up and do some work. In fact, I don't think the principal would be happy to see this lack of working that's going on here." She said, going over to the door."You wouldn't." I stood up, giving her that don't play look.

"Watch me!" She was sprinting as fast as she could to the office. I ran over to the door. I got off my tracks when the door hit my face. I rubbed it, and kept on running to Ally. When I came up on her, I picked her up by her waist, and ran quickly to the library. But then, things got worse.

The principal saw all of this. We both looked at her with our eyes looking big. She went over to us. Looking highly disappointed."Now you two aren't doing your job. Guess shelving books aren't good enough." The principal crossed her arms."What do we have to do?" Chestnut asked.

"Cafeteria duty." I'm sorry, I think I mistook her words."WHAT?!" We both said in unison."Yes. It's quite dirty in there. I suggest you get cleaning." The principal walked back into the office, as Chestnut and I, looked at each other with our mouths hanging open."Race you there!" I screamed, running to the cafeteria. I saw Ally following me. We both laughed at what was happening. I grabbed a mop, and hit her with it. She was all wet.

She grabbed one to, and hit me back with it."Chestnut! Your going to pay for that!" I yelled. I started to run away, because she was about to torture me with that mop. I duck down when she swung."That's why you missed! Ha!" I laughed, sticking my tongue out.

"You are so dead!" I picked her up again, as she kept screaming and laughing at the same time. I started laughing too. I soon put her down to catch my breath.  
"Oh my gosh! My close are soaked." Chestnut looked at her clothes. She went over to the mop that was on the floor, and started moping the floors. I wanted to help this time, so I picked up a towel, and wiped down the tables.

"You play to much Austin." She looked over, smiling at me."Yeah. Um. My real name is David." I said."Are you serious?!" She asked, looking shocked."No! Just kidding." I laughed because she actually believed it. I saw her face turning a light pink."Are you blushing?" I asked, trying to get a good look at her face.

"No!" She whined, covering her face."Stop lying Chestnut!" I was poking her arm a couple of times."Stop!" She swatted at me. Then the whole chasing each other with cleaning uses were brought up again. We were just laughing the whole entire sat down, catching up with our heart rate again.

"You know. This was much better then working in the library." Chestnut admitted."Yeah. Your not as bad as I thought you were Ally." I admitted."You finally said my actual name." She looked surprised."Shut up Ally." I nudged her with my elbow. We just smiled at each other for a little while.

I was lost in her beautiful smile. All of the sound that I heard before. I couldn't even hear it. Ally was the only thing I would ever want to hear. Suddenly I felt embarrassed, because I saw something in my face. I just ignored it, and kept looking at Ally. That's when I realized that her hand was in my face."Austin!" She had yelled a little softly. I had just notice that the little blurry thing in my face was her hand. I scratched my head, and redeem myself to say something.

"Oh. Sorry about that." I said, nervously. We both laughed from my lack of attention.

Kira P.O.V.  
Oh no that girl didn't! Sitting there, hitting on Austin. I wanted to come in there and slap that girl in the face. I was peeking through the cafeteria window. I was just in the hallway, going to the bathroom, and I see this crap.

"Oh I will so get you, Ally Dawson." I was doing my wicked laugh. I already have a plan that will be perfect to mess up her whole high school life here. I do that to anyone who hits on Austin like that. I walked away, feeling good about myself, when suddenly, I had fell and tripped on the ground."AHHHHH!" I screamed before a big thud appeared."WHAT WAS THAT?!" I saw Austin and Ally get up to come see what was going on,"Oh crap!" I took my boot off, and ran as fast as possible.

I slid into the bathroom, and my whole body hit the wall, and I fell down again. I got into the stall, and used it. I needed to use the bathroom anyway. That sure was a close one.

Now, I have to get ready for my big break out plan. This is starting to get very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3:Plans and Rivals

Chapter 3: Plans and Rivals  
Ally P.O.V.  
Yesterday was really fun. Being with Austin wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. Just the two of us all alone was the perfect way for us to gain a relationship. Maybe something more than just being friends with him. I just walked down the hallway, with confidence in myself.

Then everything just stopped when I saw Austin talking to one if his friends named Dez. I laid my hair to the side, trying to bring my energy back. I felt sweat connecting with my lavender shirt that had my back showing.

I was going to run away, and forget about the whole confidence thing. But Austin already noticed my appearance, and he came up to hug me. Should I hug him back? Am I going to say something stupid? Am I going to shut up, and keep on asking myself questions?

I finally did the right thing, which was to hug him back. A hug that sent shivers down my spine. No spit to come in my throat, which was leaving it like the Sahara Desert.

Austin what have you done to me. We released, and he smiled at me."Hey Ally. I'm not sure you met my friend Dez yet." Dez had turned around with something in his mouth."Your still trying to eat that rubber chicken?!" Austin asked.

"Yeah! But it taste really good! Only if it would break apart, this would be the best meal I ever had!" Dez didn't look appealing when he was trying to eat that chicken. Okay. If you really want Austin, then you have to act cool. Acting like a fool isn't going to get you anywhere Ally.

Ask him about something."What were you going to ask me Ally?" Austin asked like he was interested."What? What are you talking about? I asked him confused."You said you were going to ask me something. What is it?" Dang it! I talked out loud when I was really trying to talk to myself again.

Of all times, it had to come down to this. My description of Austin has changed, and I do something as stupid as this! What the heck is wrong with me. Was I speaking out loud this time?"Oh. I'll ask you later." I put my hand in front of his.

He grabbed my hand and smiled."Don't forget it." He let go slowly. I hope I wasn't blushing. I felt my cheeks to see if they were hot."I'll talk to you later." Austin gave me one more beautiful smile before he left.

I touched the hand he had touched. Emotions filled me inside my body. Emotions that I loved the feeling to."Looks like somebody has a crush!" Dez finally took that rubber chicken out if his mouth.

I finally noticed he was talking."Whattttt?! I don't like Austin." I tried to lean on the locker that I was near, but I suddenly slipped and almost fell on the floor."See. Even when he's not around you still act like a fool." Dez rolled his eyes."Not true. I acted fine." I crossed my arms and smirked. Dez was giving me that don't lie face.

"Okay. Maybe I do act like a fool. But at least I don't act snobby around him." I explained.  
"Yeah you do. Every time you see him your like this. Hey everyone. I'm Ally Dawson. I can flip my hair all day, and get guys attention while doing it!" Dez had a girly tone of voice.

He strutted down the hallway. I started laughing really hard."I DONT WALK LIKE THAT!" I said, trying to contain my laughter. I went to my locker, and got all my stuff before I went to my class. Well, now Dez knows the thing I would never tell.

Kira P.O.V.  
"Oh no she didn't just steal your man!" My friend Brooke exclaimed."I know! She is not going to get Austin, and I'll make sure she doesn't. I have a little plan in mind." My evil smirk came upon my face.

"I love it when the evil comes in you. Spill." Brooke leaned in so I could whisper it into her ear. I explained everything that I saw yesterday, and we were going to act out a little scene for that. We walked into our first period, which we saw Ally sitting with her best friend Trish.

I can't wait until I see her cry about all of this. Brooke was as excited as I was. A little friend helped us."Oh my gosh Zeke! You are so annoying! I would die to punch you in the face!" Brooke exclaimed for everybody to hear.

All of there attention were focused on us. Like how it always is at this school."Get out of my seat, or you'll be sorry!" I yelled next. We both started beating him up badly. But it wasn't real. We're just really good at acting out. One of our specialties.

"Kira and Brooke! Go to the office now!" The teacher exclaimed with anger."Whatever." Broke and I said with attitude."They suck at getting a hint!" Brooke laughed her head off as we were on our way to the office.

"Oh girlfriend. There's more to it then this." I smiled as I took my seat in the office."So. You slapped a boy in class huh? What is up with everybody getting in trouble lately?" The principal asked. She's always wondering about stuff.

"Look. I don't have all day, so just tell me what my punishment is!" Brooke."Since you want to get that attitude, then you two can work in the cafeteria with Austin and Ally. You better get use to it." The principal thought she was all slick.

"Oh don't worry. We will." I smiled pretty like."Okay then. After school. Be there. Bye ladies." The principal spun back around with her back facing us. We walked out the office, smirking at each other.

This is just to easy...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Anonymous & Always Love at the End  
Brooke P.O.V.  
"Come on. Austin and Ally are headed to the cafeteria right now. Let's go." Kira and I were headed to the cafeteria. It was to mostly humiliate Ally, so Austin will think she's pathetic. That is the whole part of the plan. We saw Ally cleaning the tables. Like I'm going to work. I'm just here to humiliate, and get a laugh.

We stared at her until she noticed us. She looked up looking confused."Don't give me that dumb look. We got in trouble by slapping that guy in first period. Now we have to work with you. At least Austin is around." Kira gave her an evil smirk."Why did you guys slap him anyway?" Ally asked us."Don't worry about it."|

I told her."Well it's pretty obvious. They only slap that guy so they can be in here with us." I saw Austin coming in with his backpack. He threw it on the floor, and came over to us."How did you know about that?" Kira asked."It was so obvious. You slapped a guy just like how Ally did to get sent to the office. I'm not stupid."

Austin leaned on the table."Oh. So you were paying attention to Kira instead of Ally.  
What I heard was that she was staring at you with a smile." I started the torture.  
Ally glared at me, as I smiled."Yeah. At least I'm not jealous with the fact that the guy I've dated has moved on. You guys are just mad at every girl who hangs with Austin. Aren't you?" I know she didn't have the nerve to get all up in my face.

I didn't say anything at that point. Ally was trying to be slick. That's why her dumb tail was on that floor in that hallway."Ha! Someone would have to be hypnotized from a professional to be jealous of you." Kira and I laughed at her hilarious comment."Why are you guys even here? I just wanted tis to be with me and Ally. We already know what you guys are trying to do, so their is no point to be sneaky with everything." Austin keeps defending Ally.

I have a feeling that he likes her back. We have to stop that conflict. I looked over and saw Kira's eye twitching. I grabbed her arm, and dragged her over to another side of the cafeteria."How did they find out about our plan!" Kira's voice was raising."It was kind of obvious Kira. You did the exact same thing Ally did to get in trouble. If we had done something else it wouldn't be noticeable until the moment we told them." I explained.

"YOUR SO DUMB!" Kira yelled with fiery.

Austin P.O.V.  
I looked over at Ally. She looked really down, and I don't like it when people are down. Especially with Ally."Hey. Ally." I got her attention. She looked a little startled.  
"Come here. I want to show you something." I motioned for her to follow me. While Brooke and Kira were fighting, and nobody was at school, I want to have fun with Ally. We went outside to the beautiful summer breeze that was still coming along.

She looked at the view in shock to see that they were a whole bunch of flowers surrounding the school. I picked up a flower, and put it gently in my pocket. She blew a daffodil in my face. I wiped it off because my vision was getting blurry.

I saw her running away fast. I sprinted over to her, and picked up. Then I put her on the ground gently. I picked up all the flowers from the ground, and put them all on her. I was on top of her so she couldn't go anywhere. After we were done playing around, we caught up with our breath.

This was even better than the first time we spent time together in school. I just smiled at her. That's when I realized we were breathing on each other because I was still on top of her. Lord. Please tell me she couldn't see me blushing. But I saw a little blush creep up Ally's cheeks.

I got off of her, almost loosing my cool in the process."Oh my gosh! It's almost time to go. We should head back inside." She suggested. I dug through my pockets as I saw the white flower was still in it's beautiful shape."Yeah. Of course." I could feel the nervousness in my voice.

I held her backpack for her, including mine. The cafeteria still looked dirty from when we came in there. Well, you should never leave kids by themselves after school.  
"Hey Ally. Since it's already dark, would it be okay if I walked you to your house. I just wanted you to check and see if you are safe." I said.

"Sure. I'm not doing anything important anyway. Let's go." We walked out the school. I'm glad that it was barely silent on the way of going to Ally's house. We always mess with each other in the most funniest way. I would also call it flirting.  
Because of Ally, I don't want to be a player anymore.

I just want to fall in love, and be with the person as long as I can. Ally has made me change in a great way. She makes everything I do better, and I want to do bette now that she is in my life. Kira and Brooke never made that impact on me."Well. This is my house right here." Ally pointed to the house. It was kind of big. I seriously wouldn't care if it was small.

I walked her up the steps."I had a really fun time Austin. Sorry I'm saying that like it was a date, but I did really have a lot of fun." Ally said. I smiled nervously."It's okay. I had a fun time too." I leaned in to hug her as she hugged me back. She was about to open her door with her ket, and I almost forgot about the flower."Wait." I reached for her shoulder.

She turned around looking curious. I pulled the flower out, and got closer to her. I was putting it in her hair. She smiled as I did so."You got my favorite type of flower too. Thank you so much." She hugged me tight, as I returned the favor."See you tomorrow Austin." She smiled before she closed the door.

At least she has a hint that I like her. But it's actually more then a like.


	5. Chapter 5: Romance and Revenge

Ally P.O.V.  
"Trish! He actually gave me a flower! I'm so not lying." I was on the phone with Trish, telling her about all the things that happened today."Somebody is being crushed on. And you didn't want to believe me!" Trish exclaimed."Look, you were right on this one, but on some things you cant be trusted on. An example is money."

I told her."Yeah. But I was still right about everything." I laughed. I kept admiring the flower that Austin gave me. I was hearing a lot of yelling going on. It's my parents. This is everything that was happening.

My dad is so naive. All he understands is how to be dumb. He wanted to invite my mom over so that me and my mom can see each other, and we have a really close relationship. Now me and my dad... Not pretty. He is so lazy, and he doesn't even care about the things I'm doing. All her cares about with me, is when I'm not around to be his assistant. Which I am not.

I bet my mom stormed out the door by now."ALLY! MAKE A SMOOTHIE!" My dad yelled from upstairs."Okay." I got up from my bed, and trudged myself downstairs to the kitchen. When my strawberry and banana smoothie was done I went back to my room. It was tasting really good.

My dad stormed into my room, already forming a frown on his face."Why are you drinking my smoothie?" He asked."This isn't your smoothie. You said Ally make a smoothie, so I got up and made one. You didn't say yourself. I was getting thirsty at the moment too." I looked at my phone, and saw that Trish hung up. Typical Trish.

"I meant it for me!" My dad pointed at himself."Well you should've said that. Even if you did I would've been sitting on this bed the whole time." I smirked."Give me some then! If you can't be given better instructions." He said. He pulled his hand out, trying to reach for my smoothie."Wait a second." I kept drinking until the cup was empty. Then I handed it to him"Enjoy." I smiled at him.

"UGHHHH!" He stormed out of my room. That's when I focused back on my homework. All I needed to do was one more equation, and I'll be done with everything. When I was done, I put all my things in my backpack, and plopped on my bed. I groaned with pain because my head landed on my phone.

Then the vibration vibrated my head. I had gotten a text. It was unknown, but then it said Austin on there. I went into the bathroom with my phone. For one, because I needed to think about this to myself from going crazy about it, and two, because that smoothie really got me to where I needed to pee.

I sat on the toilet as I was thinking of something to respond with. Hi and Hey are to lame. Ally! Make it not lame. Duh! Ugh! I hate it when I talk to myself and I think I'm right. Then another conflict comes, and you act dumb to yourself. That burns me!

It has been 5 minutes since I've been in this bathroom, trying to think of what to text to Austin. I just went with a hey, and waited until he replied. He's probably doing something since it took me forever. He finally replied. I went back to my room because I calmed down a little bit.

Our conversation is better then I expected it to be.

Kira P.O.V.  
"So. He gave her a flower. She is really not going to enjoy what happens tomorrow." I said evilly."How did we get so good at spying on other people, and ruining their lives?" Brooke asked me."I know right." We gave each other a high five. I whispered in her ear about how we were going to get her back."

That's when we fell out of the tree we were on to spy on Ally. Seriously! Every time we make the perfect plan to destroy Ally, a fail comes into the situation. Oh well. At least our plan is thought out.


	6. Always Something

Ally P.O.V.

I walked through the school, feeling very nervous about seeing Austin. I didn't see him so far, so I decided to go to my locker. On my way there, Brooke was rushing past me. She had bumped my shoulder (on purpose of course) and knocked me down on the floor. I looked up at her, trying to see what her problem is.

"Oh. Sorry about that." She said. She didn't sound innocent at all."Look Brooke. I'm tired of the crap you and Kira are doing. If you try to harass me one more time, I swear you will not like it." I was giving her a threat.

"Oh please. You couldn't beat someone up for your life." Brooke pushed me down."Not even for this girlfriend." She punched me in the jaw. I was about to cry. "I'M TIRED OF THIS!" I got back on my feet, and punched Brooke in the nose hard. That's when I put my hair up, and started fighting.

I grabbed Brooke's long hair, and pounded her hard on her neck. I'm sick and tired of the crap she is doing to me. Brooke grabbed my sloppy bun, and swung me around. Then I kicked her on the leg to where she fell on the ground. She dragged me on top of her, but I slapped her hard on the side of her head. She punched me a couple of times, but I was still fighting.

Austin and another boy tried to make their way out of the big crowd that was forming. Austin tried to yank me off, but I was kicking Brooke in the face. Then the other guy got Brooke from punching me in the face. Austin put me down, as I took my rubber band out.

"Dang Ally. What was that for?" He asked me."She started everything because she bumped into me in the hallway." I looked at Brooke. She had a really bloody nose. I grabbed all my stuff from the floor, and walked with Austin to our first period.

"You go girl!" Dez shouted, and gave me a high five."I saw the whole thing. You were pounding her to no end Ally." Trish also gave me a high five."I'm so glad that you finally defended yourself." Trish smiled at me."I'm pretty shocked about it." I looked at Austin. I saw him looking at me, with this lost looking face.

Trish smiled at what was happening. I rolled my eyes, and took my seat. I just took notes, feeling good about myself. Now all I have to do is get Kira out of the way. I have no idea of what I'm going to do with her. She stormed into the room, and came up to my desk."HOW DARE YOU BEAT MY FRIEND UP! YOU FIGHT HER, YOU FIGHT ME STUPID!" She had punched me in the face. Right in front of the teacher. I fell out of my chair.

I had gotten up. I didn't even bother putting my hair up for this one. I seriously didn't care if the teacher was watching. I kicked her in the stomach. She came back swinging at me. We had fell over a girl's desk, and she moved automatically. I was on the bottom, and Kira was on top. I swung at her a few times so she would get off. We were punching each other in the face at the same time. I got my ugg boots, and kicked her off me. I only got to my knees before she came back at me for another hit.

I grabbed her arm, and I pulled her on the ground. I hit her in the face as fast as I could. This was way harder then the fight I had with Brooke. Kira kept swinging at me. She had punched me in the stomach. I kept my reaction to it in, and I kept fighting her. I was swinging so hard this time.

I saw Trish blocking Austin, so he couldn't get to me. Kira was seriously making me tired, but I kept on going. Brooke joined in. So now they're trying to double team on me. The teacher was trying to call the office, but they didn't respond. She gave up, and walked out of the room. I heard the class saying OOOOOOO the whole entire time. I pushed Brooke on to a desk, and she trampled over it. Kira was grabbing on to my arm. She had pushed me on the ground, and started kicking me. I stopped her leg, and flew her on to the floor.

We both got back up, and grabbed on to each others's hair. Everybody in the class was trying to break us up, but we were punching each other hard, while we still had a good grip on each other's hair. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I heard somebody screamed to the top of their lungs. I looked up to see that the principal and our teacher were standing in the doorway. Kira released, and glared at me. I returned the hatred. We went down to the office. Now I'm in this place again.

Brooke had to go with us, because the teacher saw the fight I had with her, and the one with the double teaming thing. We all sat in all the chairs. All of us were not enjoying this. The fact that I have to sit by them is even worse. "You girls are in this office again because..." She started the conversation. All three of us were screaming about what happened. The principal was very aggravated. "SHUSH! One at a time. Who ever started this whole thing can go first."

I looked over at Brooke."Okay. So I was just walking down the hallway, minding my own business. Then, Ally comes and pushes me down like she has no since." OH MY GOSH THAT'S NOT EVEN TRUE!" I yelled."Ally! Let her finish before you open your mouth!" She yelled at me. I sat back down in my seat. Brooke looked at me like I was crazy. I looked back at her with bucked eyes.

"So then she punched me in the face, and I had a bloody nose." I glared at Brooke."Now you can go Ally." "Finally." I said."So I was going to my locker so I could go to class. Brooke comes up, and bumps into me with her shoulder on purpose. Then, she started talking about some other crap. Then, she had punched me in the face. That's how she got knocked out in the end of everything."

I looked over at her with my arms crossed. "Okay. So we heard both of the stories on you two. Now let's go to Ally and Kira, I want to hear about you two. Kira, you can go first." I just rolled my eyes. She's going to let the girls that caused all of this tell their story first. Kira was lying about everything too. They get on my last nerve. My second week at this school, and I'm already going to be called a bad kid. And I'm not even a bad kid.

If I don't stop their lies, that's what's going to happen."Okay. So since she was getting mad that I beat Brooke up, she was yelling in my face, and she took the first hit. So I got up, defending myself, and hit her back." I explained. They know that's how it all started, but they want to lie so I'll take the punishment."I have a feeling trusting Ally wont be any harm. Ms. Dawson, go back to class."

I was so relived when she said that. I walked out the room doing my happy dance. Of course it looked horrible, but I was still happy about everything. I heard Kira and Brooke screaming their heads off.

I'm still sad that Austin and I working in the cafeteria is over. Kira and Brooke just got themselves another punishment. I took the notes that I had missed from earlier. I wrote so fast, no matter how messy my handwriting was. I have some serious OCD issues with my handwriting. I was done right when the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff, and was ready to walk to my next class, which was English.

Somebody grabbed my arm. I turned around quickly, and saw that it was Austin. I blushed a little just by the way our positions were. I just wondered about what he was going to say to me. "Ally. I have to ask you this." I was very nervous because of the tone of his voice. For the type of person he is, I never knew he could sound so serious."Can I take you out sometime."

He said nervously. I looked at him in shock. I thought to myself, if I was going to reply, I would've sound like an alien instead of myself."Sure. I'm free on Friday." I told him.

"Great. What if I picked you up at 6:30?" He asked."I wouldn't miss it." I replied."Cool. See ya later." Austin walked away, as I kept staring at him.

And I thought this day was going to be horrible.


End file.
